Final Thoughts
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Arwen's Final thoughts.


A/N: This came to me at about, oh, 3:30 in the morning, after reading very sad fanfics. I blame them. Hope you like it. First attempt at Arwen and Aragorn. Well, sort of Aragorn. Please review.  
  
Discalimer: I don't own it, if I did, then I would find away to make it real.  
  
Dedication: B-witched83uk, for the writing tips and the wonderful fics. And it was No Turning Back, reading it at 3 am, that made this come to me. Don't ask how.

* * *

The sadness was deafening. Nothing could pull me back to where I was. I was lost in the sensation of falling. Nothing in the world seemed right to me. How could it all end here? This was not how things were to end. I had to get away, I was away. Nothing could stop the feeling of emptiness.  
  
The tears had long since stopped and could no longer fall, for my eyes were dry. The place in which I am, is but a former ghost of itself. As am I. I lay down on the cold earth. It doesn't seem to make a difference. Anything I do can not make the pain stop. My world is gone.  
  
At these thoughts the tears fall again. Silently until I can not hold back to sobs. The river of tears will not stop. I turn to face the cold ground, yet it only welcomes the new tears, asking the water for life.  
  
I am back at Cerin Amroth, where we pledged ourselves to each other. Now he is gone. My Aragorn is gone. I knew he would die, succumb to the fate of men. I did not think it would effect me so. I knew it would hurt, but now life has lost meaning.  
  
I can not remember life before him. All that we shared is still in my mind, in my memory. This place is part of it. Where my home was for some years, but it has faded as am I fading now. The pain is gripping, clutching at my heart.  
  
The flowers are gone. No more will I see the mallorn, or Aragorn holding them for me. Only for me. No one to catch me when I fall. No one to stop this pain. I can not will it away.  
  
I know that Eldarion will be a good King, that my daughters will have a life that is safe, that I should stay with them. But I had to leave. Nothing was left for me. They all knew it, I was the one who could not see how this would have effected me.  
  
He passed in my hands. He said goodbye, but I could not except it. I was not ready. Our time together was still short, to me, but I knew it was long to others. That does not make the pain go away.  
  
That day I had to leave the city. To get away. Tears streamed my face as my horse raced to Lothlórien. I raced the wind, the pain. I wanted a familiar place, that was not Minas Tirith. I could not stay there. That was where he lay, sleeping, never to awake again. I was no longer myself. All who looked upon me noticed. I noticed, the light of my eyes were gone. Never again would they shine, they shined for him. The first time I stopped on my journey here, I collapsed. My back was to a tree tears coming unbidden. No one to hear my cries but the trees and animals. They seemed to sense it and stayed behind. The trees seemed to take upon themselves some of my sorrow. The colors around seemed to dull.  
  
Winter is coming. I feel it. The cold. I welcome it. It might stop this pain. The tears still stream my checks. I can not go one like this. I have fallen to pieces, never to be whole again. To think that time would heal all wounds was a frivolous idea. It was to weaken our love, at one time. Yet it made it all the stronger. The time we were apart where hard. And when my father would not let us be, was even harder. But none of that feels like this. I feel as though I am missing a piece, a piece of my soul.  
  
That day, a part of me died. I was not expecting that to happen. I was expecting pain, sorrow, even the feeling of lose that has become my constant companion. Not the part of me dying, though. That I was not expecting.  
  
The cold air brushes over me. The tears now sting from the cold. It is fitting that it is winter. We met in spring, were married in summer, and now it all ends in winter.  
  
The cold is falling, but it is nothing new to me. I wait for death to take me. I wish that this could never be, that Aragorn and I could have lived forever. That nothing could have come between us. That the fate for men was not to be ours. That we could have gone to Valinor, to live out our days there. But no ship could ever bare me hence, not since the day in Imladris that we met. Then our fates were sealed.  
  
Now the night is falling. Stars appearing. They seem to be hidden from me. Not as bright as before. The world is fading around me. I am fading into it. I know my end is near, all the pain and tears have just seemed to make it worse. They seem to be for nothing.  
  
As I feel the cold creeping upon me, I try to remember everything. My life, my Aragorn. It seems to be full of happiness since the Ring was destroyed. We were finally allowed together. Never to be broken apart. My father could not deny his promise. I did not lose my life's grace for a lesser Man than the King of Gondor and Arnor, though I think that was his part in trying to keep us apart. He knew that Aragorn wanted nothing to do with his destiny. Yet his words may have been what made him finally decide to become king. And I did not care that he was king, just that we were together.  
  
The cold is upon me. My breath has become shallow. Nothing can stop death from taking me. The only thought I have is that we will be reunited, in the afterlife. I think back to our children, all grown, they have their own lives. They will be sad that I am gone, as well as their father, but they knew once he went, I would soon fallow.  
  
Death is taking me. The darkness around me is closing in. I can only find a few words to say, before it all ends.  
  
"I wish I could see him, one last time."  
  
And death takes Arwen Undómiel. Thus ends the Tale of Aragorn and Arwen, upon the same hill where they pledged their love of each other. 


End file.
